Caught on Film
by bonesfan500
Summary: Angela and most of the gang are having a meeting with Caroline when they are interrupted with unusual DVD footage of Booth and Brennan. What does she do about it?
1. Chapter 1

Angela sat at the table with Cam, Hodgins, Sweets and Caroline

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones etc..**

**Angela's POV**

Angela sat at the table with Cam, Hodgins, Sweets and Caroline in the conference room. Caroline was there to talk about the latest case.

It was troubling everyone seen as there were young teenagers involved. A fifteen year old teenager had been murdered by his best friend.

"Oh cool we have a TV in here now!" Angela said noticing the newly installed TV on the wall complete with a DVD player. The others looked up.

"Can we please focus on the case here Cheries!" Caroline shouted to get our attention. Sweets and Hodgins stopped talking while Cam looked up from her file. They all muttered apologies.

"Thank you! Now.." Caroline began but was again interrupted. The security man Richard came rushing in the door carrying a DVD in his hand.

He was well known in the building. Richard was followed by several other staff members who were all vaguely familiar to Angela.

"Do you mind we are in the middle of something here and is it really so necessary to interrupt us! We were just wrapping up the latest case" Caroline said sounding very annoyed by now.

Angela smirked wondering what the heck was going on. Cam, Hodgins and Sweets also were confused about the situation.

The staff that had just entered gathered around the table standing behind them.

"Oh I don't really think you'll mind being interrupted this time" Richard said with a grin and put the DVD in the player.

The other workers laughed obviously knowing something they didn't.

"Hurry up and press play! We have to show it before they get here " The man standing behind Angela shouted.

Angela looked back to him and then to the TV screen. The screen was turned on and Richard pressed play.

The DVD started. It was CCTV footage of what appeared to be Booth's office. As the image became clearer it showed Bren and Booth chatting.

"What is going on?! They are just talking" Angela wondered out loud but was soon shushed by the others.

Angela watched as the scene played out between them.

"_Thanks for helping me with this case Booth. __Always tough when young people are involved." Brennan said thanking Booth._

"_No problem Bones that what partners are for isn't it? It was tough on all of us" Booth replied sympathetically patting her on the back_

_Bren smiled slightly. _

"_Guy hug?" Booth asked holding out his arms._

_They both moved in to hug each other._

Angela couldn't get over how happy they looked in each other's arms. And noticed the hug lingered for a couple of minutes longer than it should have. _Definitely not a guy hug!_

Her eyes were now glued to the screen.

_Booth kissed Bren on the cheek.__ Their eyes locked and then they both threw their arms around each other and kissed passionately on the lips._

_After a couple of minutes they broke apart. They were both speechless._

"_I'm sorry I have to go!" Bren said and ran out of his office._

"_Bones wait! I'm sorry I didn't mean to!" Booth said trying to run after her. _

Then the DVD screen went black.

"Wow" was all most of them could say.

Angela was already plotting how to fix this mess.

"Well we forgive you for interrupting us" Caroline joked trying to ease the tension in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Still Angela's POV

**Still Angela's POV**

"This will be very interesting to discuss in therapy especially since they've kissed before" Sweets commented while Cam seemed rather quiet.

The other workers chatted amongst themselves.

Did she hear that right?

"Excuse me, when did they kiss before?" Angela asked Sweets

"Why don't you ask our good friend Caroline over there" Sweets replied and laughed when he saw Angela's expression.

The other workers were surprised too.

"Look it wasn't a big deal. Dr. Brennan wanted me to arrange for her to spend Christmas with her Dad and I said she had to kiss Booth because I was feeling puckish. Then they kissed under the mistletoe. Which was definitely longer than five steamboats" Caroline explained.

She earned a few strange looks at the usage of the word "puckish".

"I can't believe they've kissed before and you didn't know about it Angela!" Hodgins teased her.

"Angela you have to get them together! I don't want to loose my bet" Cam suddenly said as if she had been thinking.

Angela couldn't believe even Cam had bets on Brennan getting together with Booth.

"YOU have a bet?!" Angela questioned Cam in a surprised tone.

"Come on it's so obvious! Give me a break the whole place probably has bets" Cam defended herself.

"Don't worry I'll get them together. I'm the matchmaking queen" Angela said confidently.

Cam smiled.

"Now you lot get out of here before Dr. Brennan gets here she's already late and know we know why" Caroline said gesturing the others towards the door.

They made their way out of the room.

"Thank you for showing us that Richard. It will prove very useful" Sweets said to Richard before he went out.

"No problem" Richard said before closing the door.

"We might as well cancel the meeting. Doesn't look like Dr. B is coming" Hodgins said looking at his watch.

"Yeah let's reschedule" Caroline replied and gathered her things together before they all headed out.

Suddenly Angela remembered something and headed back to the DVD player.

"Don't want them getting this do we" Angela said as she took the DVD out.

"Good thinking" Cam said turning around.

_This would be very interesting indeed_ Angela thought

As she headed out of the room with the others she saw Booth and Bren chatting very awkwardly.

"Time to put phase 1 out of my plan into action" Angela said to nobody in particular.

She wondered how long it would be before the rest of the Jeffersonion heard what was going on.

**Please review. Should I continue?**


	3. Chapter 3

Phase 1: Talk to both of them separately to see if they'll admit anything

**Disclaimer: Yeah still don't own them.**

**Phase 1: Talk to both of them separately to see if they'll admit anything**

Angela made her way to Bren's office. She was nearly that both of them retreated to their own offices after that awkward meeting in the corridor.

_They couldn't even look each other in the eye – what were they five?_

Angela walked straight in seen as the door was open.

Her friend looked up from the computer to greet her.

"Hey Angela. What can I do for you?" Bren asked pointing for Angela to sit down.

"Well Sweetie it's more what you can do for me" Angela explained.

Bren gave her an "I don't know what that means look"

"What do you want Angela?" she said now curious.

"Oh well nothing really just I saw that little exchange you and Booth had in the corridor. Anything wrong?" Angela asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"There is nothing wrong with me and Booth Angela. We just had a silly argument that's all" Bren said and was now acting very defensively.

"Look obviously something isn't right with you two. And I've heard from certain sources that you've been like that for about three days now. You couldn't look him in the eye like you were teenagers or something"

At this comment she actually blushed.

_Finally we are getting somewhere!_Angela thought to herself.

"What did you two do? Did you like make out or something then? Did something happen I don't know about?" Angela teased her and fought the urge to laugh.

"I told you already we had an argument! Ange I don't know what goes in that head of yours. You won't be getting anymore information out of me" Bren retorted blushing even more now.

"Well then why are you blushing?" Angela continued to pester her hoping she would randomly admit something.

"Look Ange I'm not trying to be rude or anything but please just go. I really have a lot of work to do here" Bren said pointing at the files on her desk.

"Alright, alright, I'll go. But you aren't off the hook yet Sweetie" Angela called back to her as she went out the door. "You can't avoid Booth forever!"

_Boy these two were no pie__ce of cake. How stubborn can they be? _Angela sighed loudly.

_Now to Booth's office…_

_Please R & R! Glad you like it so far _


	4. Chapter 4

The door to Booth's office was shut so Angela knocked gently on it

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

**Angela's POV**

The door to Booth's office was shut so Angela knocked gently on it.

"Come in!" She head Booth calling from inside.

She opened the door and saw Booth going through his files similar to Bren.

"Yes Angela what do you want? Can't you see I'm busy here!" Booth snapped rather harshly.

Angela was surprised at his tone. "Somebody's touchy today"

"Sorry Angela. I'm just a bit stressed out lately. Don't mind me" Booth apologised.

Angela took the seat opposite him.

"No problem Booth. So do you wanna talk about the reason for your mood" Angela asked him.

"No thanks Ange. I know what your like" Booth replied and raised his eyebrows with a knowing look.

"Hey I'm not that bad Booth! I just want to help. After all I might have seen your little exchange with Bren earlier" Angela said with her usual smirk.

"Look it was nothing. We just had an argue.." Booth started but Angela cut him off.

"Yeah I know you had an argument blah, blah. You two are as bad as each other!"

"Angela it's nothing really!" Booth protested.

"Booth I'm not leaving here till you tell me what happened between you and Brennan. You're driving me crazy!" Angela said exasperatedly.

"Alright but I'm only telling you this to get rid of you!" Booth began rolling his eyes.

_The plan is__ working! _she thought to herself.

"Okay go ahead" Angela gestured for him to continue.

"It happened three days ago. I'm such an idiot you know. Bones was upset over the case and I gave her a hug and I think I sort of, may have kissed her. Then she ran out of the room! I went after her but she just got into her car and went home" Booth replied putting his face in his hands.

Angela tried to look shocked.

"You have to fix this Booth! Everybody knows something more is going on between you two" Angela persuaded him.

"Yeah but she doesn't want it" Booth answered sadly.

"Come on you know Bren the minute anybody gets close she runs off. But you're the one that's broken down her walls. She's in denial!" Angela explained.

"Angela just please go now! I don't want to talk about it anymore!" Booth snapped again in the same tone as earlier.

"Alright I'll go but like I told Bren you can't avoid her forever!" Angela shouted back and closed the door on her way out.

_Next phase two…_

**Thanks for all the reviews so far!**


	5. Chapter 5

Brennan's POV

**Disclaimer: Yeah still don't own anything.**

**Now Brennan's POV**

Brennan arrived home late that evening. She glanced at her watch and noticed it was after midnight. It had been a long day. She put the key in the lock and opened the door. She placed her bag down on the ground.

It was only then she noticed the room full of candles and her table set up for a dinner.

"Who's in here?" She called out cautiously

"I'm also trained in three forms of martial arts!" she added to warn whoever the intruder was.

Suddenly she noticed a figure emerging from one of the rooms.

_Of course it was Booth.._

_She never thought of Booth as the romantic type._

"Booth are you trying to give me a gas attack!" Brennan said flipping on the light switch.

"How many times have I told you Bones its heart attack. What, I thought you'd be used to my midnight visits by now?" Booth said slowly walking over to her.

"How did you get in here?" Brennan asked still slightly confused about the whole situation.

"I know where you keep the spare key in your office remember?" Booth replied with a smile

_Oh yeah_

"I can't believe I forgot that. Anyway what is up with the candles Booth?" Brennan questioned him and looked around at the neatly placed candles. The stereo also seemed to have some type of pink ribbons over it.

"Actually I'm a little confused about that too." Booth answered

_Huh. Now he has totally lost it _she thought to herself.

"Yeah I fond this note on my desk saying you wanted to meet me here. It said that you wanted to talk about things. It definitely looked like your handwriting." Booth explained trying to figure out what was going on.

"But I didn't leave a note on your desk" Brennan said now even more confused than Booth.

"Let's see what music is in the stereo, shall we?" Booth suggested and went over to the CD player. He pressed play.

The melody started and both of them instantly recognized it. It was "their song" as she liked to think -Hot Blooded.

_Well, I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded_

You don't have to read my mind, to know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine, let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show

Booth stopped the track again. It looked like he was getting an idea and he grinned at her.

Then she also realized what he had been thinking and they both uttered one word together

"Angela"

**Glad you are all enjoying it. Please keep reviewing!**


	6. Chapter 6

Booth's POV

**Booth's POV**

He knew Angela was up to something when she called to his office earlier.

"_Well that explains a lot then. The mysterious note, the candles and music" Booth said and reminded himself they still had to talk about what happened. He just couldn't get the kiss out of his head. He knew she felt it too__._

"Yeah you can always trust Angela to do that" Bones said with a laugh.

Booth had a more serious expression on his face. He just needed to get rid of this awkwardness between them.

He noticed she was watching him

"What is it Booth?" she asked nervously.

"I think you know Bones" Booth answered and sat on her couch.

"Look about that kiss Booth. I'm so scared" Bones finally admitted to him and joined him on the couch

"Scared of what?" he asked although he knew what her answer would be.

"Everyone I ever get close too they just leave. What makes you any different to the rest" She asked with a sigh.

_Here goes nothing_

"Bones listen to me" He began and gently lifted her chin so she was looking at him.

"I am never leaving you. I'd be pretty stupid to leave the woman I love wouldn't I?" He finished and took a deep breath he had been holding.

She looked shocked and then smiled.

"You love me?" She asked almost shyly

Instead of answering her he pressed his lips to hers.

This time she did not pull away. Instead she deepened the kiss

Somehow she ended up on top of him on the couch. Not that he was complaining or anything.

They finally broke apart for air.

Bones had a huge grin on her face as did he.

"Wow I could get used to that" She said and snuggled into him.

"Yeah me too" Booth replied happily

"I love you Booth" Bones said and look straight up at him.

_He was shocked she actually admitted it._

"I love you too Bones. Now what do you say we make use of what our good friend Angela has arranged for us" He said and pointed to the table. Then they slowly sat up again.

"Let's order Thai food. I bet Angela probably only has frozen lasagnes in the freezer" Bones said and picked up the phone to order the usual.

"Sound good to me" he replied.

_They were going to have some interesting stories for Angela in the morning alright._

**A/N **

**Thanks to mendenbar for reminding me that Booth's office is in the Hoover building. I completely for got that. Hope you can overlook that little mistake lol**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Don't own anything

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything**

Brennan slowly opened her eyes and adjusted to the sunlight now shining into the room.

She felt strong arms wrapped around her and grinned when she saw who was lying next to her.

Last night had been amazing. She finally knew what Booth meant when he had given her that "making love" speech. They definitely did that alright.

Booth was still sleeping and she leaned over to give him a quick kiss on the cheek. His eyes fluttered open.

"Morning Bones. Sleep well?" He asked and gently kissed her forehead.

"Best sleep I've had for years" she replied happily.

"Me too Bones" He said and wrapped his arms tighter around her.

"Hey what time is it Booth?" Brennan asked and she glanced over at the alarm clock on the nightstand. It read 10:00 am.

_They were t__wo hours late for work! Now Angela would definitely know something big happened. That her little plan had worked. Brennan knew she would find out anyway but still. _

She jumped out of the bed.

"Its 10:00 am Booth! We are two hours late for work! I think Angela may start getting ideas in her head" Brennan said easing out of his grasp and grabbed her clothes off the ground.

Booth groaned and sat up.

"Bones can't you just call in sick for once?" He complained to her.

"Booth you know I don't do that. Come on I'll go into work first and you come a while after me. At least we won't be so obvious to everyone" Brennan said as she pulled on her top.

She heard Booth sigh.

"Alright Bones, I'm taking a shower. Meet you in work in a half an hour. Don't worry I'll call the boss" He said grinning. She gave him another quick kiss before he headed for the bathroom.

Then Brennan gathered her bits together for work and headed out the door.

The journey was short seen as she was so late. She took a deep breath before entering but

still couldn't keep the huge smile from her face.

_Okay Bones act casual, no big deal; your alarm clock didn't go off__. She called herself Bones now? Booth and that nickname he had given her. _

She smiled again at the thought of Booth and their night together and made her way through the corridors to her office.

She was starting to gain odd looks from people.

_Oh right they aren't used to her smiling so __much, _She thought again.

Brennan finally reached her office where she spotted Angela waiting for her.

_Uh oh_

Angela sat up and ran over to her then smiled at her.

"Hi Sweetie. You do know that you are two hours late for work. So anything interesting happen last night?" she asked her raising her eyebrows suggestively.

Brennan rolled her eyes.

"Hi Angela. Yes before you say anything, Booth and I figured out your little plan Angela so don't even try to deny it" Brennan warned her friend.

"What plan?" Angela asked obviously still pretending she doesn't know.

"I don't know maybe the candles, the table set up and Hot Blooded on the stereo. Booth didn't do any of that. You're the only other person that could have gotten my key" Brennan explained.

"Alright, Alright I did it! But it looks like the plan worked because you haven't stopped grinning since you entered the room" Angela confessed

_I suppose I might__ as well tell her and get it over with_

"Well Booth and I you know.." Brennan replied and blushed again at the thought.

Angela squealed and hugged her tightly.

"Angela I need to breathe you know" she said with a laugh and gently pushed Angela off her.

"So was he good?" Angela asked with a smirk

Before Brennan could reply it seemed her question was being answered for her.

"I am very good actually" Booth said smugly and leaned against the doorway.

**Thanks again for all the reviews!**


	8. Chapter 8

Brennan punched Booth playfully in the arm

Brennan punched Booth playfully in the arm.

"Ow!" Booth said feigning hurt.

"You don't even know who we were talking about Booth" Brennan corrected him.

"Come on girls chatting excitedly asking "Is he good?". Pretty obvious I'm the subject" Booth said looking towards Angela this time.

Brennan rolled her eyes again

"Alright Booth we were talking about you" Angela admitted "But we need you to get out of here so we can have a girl talk"

"Yeah Booth see you later. We don't need your ego getting any bigger" Brennan joked while pushing Booth out the door.

Suddenly Booth surprised Angela, Brennan and the other workers by grabbing Brennan and kissing her.

Brennan felt slightly embarrassed by the whole public display of affection but continued with the kiss none the less. They had quite a crowd gathered around them and a few wolf whistles here and there.

They broke apart after a few minutes smiling.

Angela squealed loudly "You guys are so cute! I have to tell Cam and the others they haven't lost their bets"

"Thanks Angela I'd like to still be able to hear by the end of they day" Booth teased her.

Brennan blushed and she could have sworn Booth blushed a bit too.

"They have bets on us?" She asked Angela.

"Just look around Sweetie" Angela replied pointing at the workers exchanging money.

Brennan spotted one of the security guard coming over to the group and who had obviously realized what was going on. It was Richard.

"Nice job Angela. So I take it that Booth and Brennan have seen the famous DVD then?" Richard asked Angela and was unable to control his laughter.

_What DVD?_ Brennan thought

"Angela what is this guy talking about a DVD for?" Booth asked Angela curiously.

Sometimes Brennan wondered if Booth was a mind reader specifically hers.

"I guess it would have come out eventually." Angela said with a sigh

"Well Richard here found this footage of you making out and how Bren ran off on you Booth. It was on his CCTV and he showed us the DVD of it. Then I plotted to get you guys together" Angela finished with a smirk.

Brennan thought of numerous reasons to get into an argument with her best friend but decided against it.

"Angela! I can't believe you" Booth started but Brennan held his arm to stop him.

"While I could think of many reason to give out to you Angela I will let this one go because of the outcome" Brennan said thinking rationally

"So I'm forgiven then?" Angela asked hopefully.

"Yeah, just this once Angela. Come on Booth let's go get to work" Brennan said and headed for the platform.

Booth placed his arm around her shoulder.

She noticed Booth turn around to Angela.

"Boy are you lucky she let you off this time!" Booth joked as they left.

"Tell me about it" She heard Angela mutter back.

For once Brennan didn't mind Angela's interfering knowing that it got her with Booth.

**Well that's the end. Thanks for everyone's comments. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
